epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Total Drama Wiki ep1;Welcoming
Wachow: Hello everybody, to Total. Drama. Wiki. A new series brought to the ERB wiki by yours truly, Wachowman. Here, you will see 20 famous users battle whatever power is inside their little bodies for a prize of, One, Million Dollars.The Users were chosen on popularity and how I thought they would do in the competition, if you are not here you might be in the next one if this becomes popular enough to my standards, now, lets get to the competitors! (Screen shows the first user riding in on a bike that didn't say his name) Competitor File: Four4 Four: Sup dawgs, ma name is Four4, my niggas call me Four, My homies call me Fo, and random white people cal me Joey. I need to win this competition cause I want money, and for obvious reasons ya know....KFC....you thought I was gunna say drugs eh? Thought so.... Anyways, I think imma win TDW because of my athleticism, my brains, and just because I'm black. I ain't here to make friends, but if I find an ally or two, just to dump them off at final 3, that works, so yea, that's me and I'm gunna win yo. Back to Wiki Wachow: Sup there Dawg. Four: oh, so since I'm black you can call me Dawg, eh? Wachow: oh, um, nono it's just, um. Four: hey Im just fucking with you Dawg. Wachow: heheh yeah, go, um, stand over there. Four: Aight. (Four walks to where Wachow pointed) Wachow: alight...anyways, I see someone else approaching! (A storm cloud approaches and hit Wachow With Lightning) Wachow: AHG! (Another user stands in front of Wachow) Competitor File: Tesla Man Tesla: Alright, hey there my name is Tesla Man but I'm normally known as Tesla by many of my friends, I joined this competition not just for the money, but for the fame, the glory, and the 15 minutes of fame after winning, I need that after certain problems with a few people back home with them over powering me, but I'm here now, I hopefully I don't know anybody here, I will control this game, and if I want so embody out, they will be out. Back to the Wiki Wachow: uhg, DUDE, WTF. Tesla: I don't need to apologize to any other comtestant. Wachow: orly. Tesla: yea, now where's the host. Wachow: (raises hand) Tesla: oh um, shit, um Wachow: Just go stand next to that guy over there. Tesla: um, yeah, sure, friend (badpokerface) Wachow: anyways, I think another user is approaching! (Screen shows a user approach in a ship) Competitor File: MrPietcaptain Piet: Ahoy matey, I'm MrPietcaptain, but people call my Piet, and faggots call my Jari, I will AND I WILL, I WILL win this battle, I saw it in my dreams, I will use the money for fame and a cool as car that can turn into a ship With MOTHAFUCKIN CANNONS...yea, that's all for me, bye. Back to Wiki Wachow: um...hi? Piet: yes, ahoy there. Wachow:...um...oh look, the next Competitor! (Screen shows a user fly down from the sky) Competitor File: NightFalcon9004 Night: Uhg, alright, hi I am NightFalcon, also known as Night mainly, I don't make friends here or back home, I even over ran a guy who thought we were friends just because it amused me, heh heh, hopefully he isn't here, wouldn't that be weird? Heh, anyways, yeah, my wife is depending on me so I'm going to win for "her", that's all, now let me leave! Back to Wiki (Night walks up to Wachow) Tesla: (Tesla looks stunned and runs away before Night sees him) Wachow: Hello! Night:...you're the host? I thought it'd be someone...I don't know, responsible looking. Wachow: yep! I'm the host that can kick you off right now, so... Night: blackmailing....I like that. (He is about to speak again when a hammer drops on his head from the sky) Night: ow! What the- (Screen shows a user get carried down by angels) Competitor Profile: Scrawland ScribbleScratch Scraw: Heil there niggas! I'm Scrawland ScribbleScratch, also known as Chuck Norris, also known as Scraw. I came here to make as many enemies as I could just to see their faces when I win, I know I need some allies, but meh, Ill win no matter what, not much else, later Biatch. Back to Wiki Wachow: hi there! Scraw: greetings, Heil to you. Wachow:...Wat Night: hey buddy, watch where you're dropping your garbage (Night holds up the hammer) Scraw: oh, sorry bout that, but not really. Night: why I should- Tesla: Hi night. Night: (looks at Tesla) ...oh fuck... Tesla: Scraw was it? I think we could become allies. Scraw: hmm, agreed. Night:...fuck... Wachow: anyways...I see the next contestant! (Screen shows a user casually walking up to Wachow) Competitor File: Patts9009 Patts: ... Back to Wiki Wachow: um...hello? Patts: (Patts walks by Wachow without saying anything and stands next to the other contestants)'' Wachow: o-k...next? (Screen shows a user teleport in, in a porta potty) Competitor File: J1coupe Hello there, I am J1coupe but mostly known as Coupe, I am not here for the money and will most likely give the money to charity if I win, but I'm here to test myself, I want to see how good I do in a certain circumstance, so, I decided why not a reality TV show! I'm not here to make enemies, maybe some friends but I don't even live in the same Time-Zone as these people, so that's be weird, anyways, that's it, goodbye. Back to Wiki Wachow: greetings! Coupe: hello there. Wachow: The contestants are over there, I'd stay away from the electric and the flying one. Coupe: alright, Alons-y! Wachow: what?...never mind, the next contestant has arrived! (The screen shows a video game console fall from the sky and a user comes out of it) Competitor File: Awesomegamer AG: hello, I am Awesomegamer, but it's quicker to say just "AG", I need this money for popularity, even if I have to be evil to get it MWAHAHAHAHA-*Cough* *Cough* uh...anyways, this game will be mine! Even if I have to get rid of allies, no one will get in my way HAHAHA! Back to Wiki Wachow:...is that a PS6? AG: why yes it is. Wachow: how'd you get that! The PS4 just came out! AG: I Have my ways. Wachow: sweet, now, go stand over there, cause it looks like the next user is here. (Fire burst out of the ground revealing the next user) Competitor File: Firebrand749 WOO! Sup guys! I'm taking a break from the kids school just to be here! And trust me, I love dem kids...Me? I'm Firebrand, but you can call me homie, DawgFire, or Fire...please call me Homie or DawgFire, no one ever calls me those!...anyways, I'm here to hope my comedy career takes off, so if I win, I win, if I lose, hopefully I get picked up by PBS...that would be so nice, also I- (ends) Back to Wiki Wachow: Hey there! Fire: when you say "there" do you mean "they're" or "their" I make sure people don't spell wrong. Wachow:...but were talking... Fire: I know, just making sure. Wachow:...o-k, oh good, next person is here! (Screen shows a football team run through but one player stays) Competitor File: TheSteelerNation Steeler: wassup NIGGAZ, Im TheSteelerNation, but call my Steeler, I also respond to Nigga, I'm here cause my homies back at home dared me to be here, and, as captain of the Football team, I decided, eh, why not, so after having sex with girlfriend number 3, and making out with girlfriend number 1, then saying later to all my homies I came here, I'm doing this for all the jocks back at school...and the nerds I guess since they really look up to me, but whatever, I'm winning this no matter what! Back to Wiki Wachow: hey there Steeler: WASSUP NIGGA! Wachow: Sup...nigga?...whatever, go stand over there. Steeler: aight, (walks over to Four) sup nigga. Four: oh, cause I'm black? Steeler: pretty much. Four:...ok then... Wachow: everybody quiet, next user is here. (Screen shows particles that look like coding turn into a user) Competitor File: Captain Coder Coder: alright, sup guys, my name is Captain Coder, but I'm usually called Coder or CC, mostly Coder, I don't expect myself to win, but if I got like 8th or 7th, y'know, even 10th I'd be happy, I mean, think about it, out of 20 people 9 people couldn't do what you'd do, yeah, I'd brag about that at school, getting tired of getting pushed into lockers and shit, so I'm here with my strength, brains, and other things to hopefully make it to merge! Back to Wiki Wachow: hey. Coder: Hello Wachow, I hope you don't hurt me hard when I'm voted out in 10 episodes. Wachow: w...what...don't you wanna win? Coder: oh, I wish I could win, but I'd rather get 10th place for bragging rights. Wachow: I don't...think...never mind, the next user is here! (A hole comes from the ground with a user popping out of it) Competitor File: Awesomesix A6: hey there! I'm Awesomesix, but call me A6, I usually stay at home so I came here for a whole new challenge, you could say I'm kinda s,art and kinda strong but there's been cases people like me have won before...right?...I hope so... Back to Wiki Wachow: Um, (looks at hole A6 dug) hi there, you gunna fill that in? A6: um why? Wachow: cause if someone steps in that they could get hurt then they could sue. A6:eh, whatever (fills the hole with dirt) Wachow: good, now, it looks like they next users here! (Screen shows The next user comes flying in in bagpipes) Competitor File: Loygansono55 Loyg: hi, I'm Loygansono55, also known as Loyg or Loygan, and queers call me Logan. I'm here to win a competition for college money since I currently don't have a job nor do I want one until after college, so me winning this competition will save a life of work, I'd also get girls for the first time on my life with the money, even if its just for the money it's something, right? Back to Wiki Wachow: hey there. Loygan: greeting Wachowman. Wachow: nice...er...ride you have there. Loygan: ah yes, my parent made me use this but I guess I don't need it now (throws it into nearby lake) Wachow:alright...while you're song that it looks like we have a new user approaching! (A dusty old taxi drives up and kicks out the next user) Competitor File: Lakuita Lak: hello, I'm Lakuita, but I hate that name so call me Lak, soon imma change my name to Pam even tho it's a girls name, but who cares? I'm here to hopefully win this competition cause it'd help my family out alot and even give me some help with things I need cause I haven't had cable for 8 months now, so I reeeeeeaaaalllllyyyyy wanna watch TV again, so yeah, there ya go...I'm also not good at talking to people ;-; Back to Wiki Wachow: Hello Lak: um, yeah, hi (goes to the competitors but far behind them) Wachow: o-k (Screen shows a carriage being pulled by shirtless muscular men) Competitor File: Meatholl Meat: Sup niggas, I'm Meatholl, but call me Meat, I'm here to fuck shit up, not even win, or get far, well, I guess I don't want to be out early, but I still wanna vandalize things...like this confessional maybe...(kicks hole in the side) hehehe. (Wachow peeks head through the hole) Wachow: not cool dude. Meat: oh...uh heh heh heh... Back to Wiki Wachow: hi...wall breaker.. (Meat walks past Wachow without saying anything) Wachow: that's what I thought, good you didn't speak too cause the next users here! (A girl walks up casually getting most competitors to stare at her) Competitor File: Negative Four Hello there, I am Negative Four, but I'm usually called NF, as the only girl here, I obviously expect a challenge, and a lot of flirting is gunna be around me, but that's what I like, being flirted with, Challenges, and being the winner. I will most likely use my feminism to get me farther, even if it cost a kiss or two. Back to Wiki Wachow: hello there only female contestant. NF: why greetings. Wachow: you can go stand over there with the guys who might touch you. NF: if they want to keep their arms, they'll stay off. Wachow: heheh, nice! (NF walks over to the other users, most of them staring at her) Four:...boobs. (NF smacks Four and other users looks away) NF: keep off Four: um yes ma'am Night/Scraw/AG: (quietly laughing) Wachow: alright! Next user approaching! (screen shows a limo drive up and drop the next user) Competitor File: MrAwesome MrA: hello there, I am MrAwesome, but I'm called MrA, my parents are already rich billionaires, but I hate it when people get money from winning a show, I hate it worse than anything, so I'm here to win the money, and when I get it, burn it or spend it on a new car, most likely the second one. And I will win (shows a suitcase of money) even if I have to bribe. Back to Wiki Wachow: sup man. MrA: sup?...oh, yea greeting to you sir. Wachow:...Sir?...whatever, go stand next to the other users. MrA: certainly (he walks over and gives everyone a smirk) Wachow: while you do that, the next user has arrived! (Iron Man is seen with a person in his arms...he drops the person 10 feet up) Competitor File: Captain Warrior CW: hi, call me CW, I'm a big Iron Man fan if you couldn't tell by my best friend being Iron Man, I mean, he flew me here. And even gave me a soft landing...ok he might hate my guts but I knew him before he was Iron Man and he's a good guy so he flew me here, anyways, I want to win this competition cause he said he'd sell one of his Iron Man suits for One Million dollars, can you believe that! So I'm determined to won no matter what, also- *gets cut off* Back to Wiki CW: AHG, thanks uncle Tony. Iron Man: yeah, yeah, now win me that money so you could get yourself a nice suit. (Flys away) CW: I will! Oh hi. Wachow:.....you know Iron Man? CW: yeah Wachow: I hate Iron Man (troll) now go stand over there. CW: um....ok Wachow: good, cause the next users here. (Screen shows Deadpool come from no where with a user in his hands) Competitor File: Shoopdakev Shoop: yeah,that's right, I know Deadpool, he's my dawg, anyways, I'm Shoopdakev also will be known as Shoop, I must win this competition to show my friends that I can win something, cause so far in my life, I haven't won anything, and I mean ANYTHING. I know Deadpool but I didn't win him, I just know him. So winning this will defiantly get me some street cred I deserve, and I'm pretty sure I'm the only person who knows a super hero here. Back to Wiki Wachow:....you know Deadpool... Shoop: Amazing right? Wachow: ...I hate Deadpool (troll) Shoop: WHAT! How could you hate Deadpool CW: he hates Iron Man too! Four: and he hates black people! Wachow: what? Whatever, go stand over there, the next contestant is here. (A giant baseball comes from the sky and land on the ground, it cracks open revealing the next user) Competitor File: Ynkr Ynkr: hi I'm Ynkr, I have another name but the guy who wrote this script was too last to go look it up, anyways, I am the base ball leader of my school base ball team, if I want something they do it, if I tell the cheerleaders to do something, they do it, I even tell the coach what to do. I came here since I win everything I'm ever in, so I guess a million dollars ain't bad. I don't even need allies, they should just hand me the money cause I know I already won. Back to Wiki Wachow: greetings! Ynkr: sup host, hey where's my money, I already won this competition so you might as well give to to me. Wachow: alright here. Ynkr: really? Wachow: nope, go over there. Ynkr: uhg, piece of shit. Wachow: ALRIGHT THATS EVERYBODY! Now lets start your first challenge immediately! Night: what about where we stay? Wachow: that's later! Steeler: nigga, I need to drop of some stuff. MrA: I'm not carrying this suitcase of Mon- er I mean valuables around. Wachow: then don't, pick it up later, now follow me MrA:...ass... (The group is now at desert where nothing can be seen for miles away) Lak: what? How'd we get here? Four: nigga playin' mind games. Wachow: ill pick any one left in one hour (gets in a helicopter) oh, you should also all run. Scraw: from what? (A bunch of sand falls into a giant abyss behind him) Wachow: (flying away) that, Heheh. (Everyone starts running like hell) Wachow: ahh,...h yes, the end, Will anyone survive this challenge? will alliances be formed? Will chaos abrupt? And who will be eliminated first? Find out next time ON TOTAL DRAMA WIKI Category:Blog posts